


Dust in the Wind

by gabrielthearchangelspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Sad, i wrote this at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielthearchangelspn/pseuds/gabrielthearchangelspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, you're going to walk into that bright ass light and you are going to be happy for eternity, even if I have to drag you through the pearly gates. Okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust in the Wind

There was blood everywhere reaching all over the room, and Sam was looking at the source of it. He stared into his own lifeless hazel eyes that were staring back into his. His entire face and torso were caked with blood. If he could vomit he probably would have. The blood dripped between the panels of wood and he could faintly hear the drops hitting the concrete floor of the basement below. A small revolver was sitting on the ground with bullets spread around it. A silver knife was inches away from his hand; blood falling off the blade.

Across from his corpse, there was the corpse of a dead werewolf. The werewolf had changed back into human form and was now really just a person. A person with deep blue eyes and blond hair. Sam looked at the person with guilt and sadness knowing all they would see forever was the trees and beast of purgatory. Sam should have gone with him, he was a monster too.

Wasn’t he?

He stepped over his own body and knelt beside the blond man. He reached over and attempted to close the blond man's eyes, but he’s hand slipped through his head. He jumped back in surprise and a realization that his life was over.

“Sammy.” A voice from behind him made him flinch. Sam turned around slowly before looking slightly down, and into the eyes of his older brother. Tears gathered in Sam’s eyes as he took a step forward.

“Dean?” He choked out.

“Yeah Sam, it’s time to go,” Dean explained as he placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Go where?” Sam asked with a tilt of his head.

“To heaven Sam, where else? You passed on man.”

Tears fell from Sam’s bronze eyes, “but I’m not ready.” Sam stated, whipping away tears from his cheeks.

Dean tightened his grip on Sam’s shoulder. “That’s okay dude, I don’t think anyone ever is.”

Sam shrugged off Dean’s hand and took a step backward lifting himself so he was standing straight and at his full height. “I don’t want to die, Dean.”

Dean let out a small laugh, “Sam, I hate to break it to ya’ but you’re already dead.”

Sam made a sad noise. “Sam you are not five anymore okay puppy eyes doesn’t work, and I can’t do anything anyways.”

“I can’t Dean, it’s not for me,” Sam said as his head dropped to look at the ground.

“We have all been waiting a long time for you, Sam. What has it been? Fifteen years since me and Cas hit the button? Mom and Dad are there, and Bobby is there. Even Jess, and Charlie.”

“Dean,” Sam said softly.

“No, you're going to walk into that bright ass light and you are going to be happy for eternity, even if I have to drag you through the pearly gates. Okay?”

Sam sighed and lifted his head before looking around the room before he spotted what was certainly the brightest light you could ever imagine. Dean stepped beside him before putting his arm around Sam’s shoulder and giving a reassuring squeeze. Sam took a shaky step forward, and slowly together, as they always imagined they made it closer to the light.

What greeted them on the other side was a deep rough voice.

 

“Hello, Samuel.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to see a prequel let me know, I already have a idea for one.


End file.
